A Good Friend is Hard to Find
by Storywriter
Summary: Will start off slow. Michael is trying to put his life back together and getting Sara to forgive him is part of it. Eventually Michael and Sara will be together. I am just working towards it. RR.
1. Chapter 1

A Good Friend is Hard to Find

It has been a tough time for Michael Scofield. He managed to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows before the execution. Now he was trying to get his life back together after being released from Fox River after a few more months.

It was one year later, Michael was trying to get his life back on track and most of all erase past mistakes. Despite being an ex-con, Michael was able to get his job back, but not the loft he once had. He settled into a small apartment and didn't talk much, he didn't feel like it.

One day, he was coming home from work in the pouring rain. He was about to go into his apartment when he heard a faint voice.

" Good evening Michael," he heard.

Michael turned around to look at Millicent.

" Hi," Michael said.

" You look like you have quite a load," Millicent said," Do you need help?"

" I'm fine," Michael said," How are you doing?"

" Holding on," Millicent said," Getting by."

Michael had to smile, Millicent Morgan was one of the first persons he met when he moved in. She had become a friend in a way. Millicent had brown hair and and blue eyes. She was short, but that didn't matter to Michael.

" You sure you're okay?" Millicent said," Anything I can help you with?"

Michael looked at her," You are so sweet," he said," If I need any thing I will let you know."

" Okay," Millicent said," I'll be right down the hall."

Michael then went into his apartment and sat down. Millicent knew a lot about him, but Michael figured if she discovered that he was once in prison, she'll turn away from him.

" Milly is trustworthy," Michael thought," But I don't want to hurt her."

Michael thought about the past more. The escape plan he had which he didn't end up needing because of Veronica's hard work. Michael then had to think of Sara and how his plan included using her. Sara found out what he was going to do and she wasn't happy about it.

" If only I can talk to Sara again and explain it all," Michael thought," I didn't expect to fall for her, but I did.

Michael then got up and headed back out the door. He needed someone to talk to, so he decided to go talk to Lincoln and Veronica.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Michael ended up at Lincoln and Veronica's house and it was still pouring rain.

" Michael," Veronica said," What are you doing out in this rain?"

" I needed someone to talk to," Michael said hanging his coat on the rack.

Michael came through the door to look at his brother Lincoln. Lincoln stared at him. Michael had to smile that Lincoln was alive and cleared of all charges.

" Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

Michael sat down and felt alone. Veronica looked at him. Michael was happy for his brother who was with the love of his life Veronica Donavon, who didn't give up until the evidence that Lincoln was set up was discovered. Lincoln was also happy to be with his son LJ.

" Michael," Lincoln said sitting down," It's Sara, isn't it?"

" What if it is?" Michael asked," I didn't plan or expect to fall in love with her, but I did Linc."

" I think you need to move on," Lincoln told him," You don't know where Sara is, she left Fox River and Chicago."

" I know," Michael said," That doesn't mean I have to give up trying."

The door opened and LJ walked in and hung his coat up on the rack.

" Hey Uncle Mike," LJ said," What brings you here?"

" Why are you late?" Lincoln asked him.

" I got caught in the rain," LJ said," Chill dad. I'm home."

" Your dinner is in the microwave," Veronica said.

" Thanks Veronica," LJ said," It's nice to have the family together again."

LJ then went to the kitchen and Michael got up.

" You can't go now," Veronica said," It's pouring rain out there."

" I have to find Sara," Michael said.

" What about the other girl you've talked about?" Lincoln asked.

" You mean Millicent?" Michael asked.

" Is that her name?" Lincoln asked.

" Linc," Michael said," Millicent is very sweet, but she's also too young for me. She's only 24. I like having her as a friend."

" So you do like her?" Lincoln asked," You do talk about her an awful lot."

" I do like Millicent," Michael admitted," But not that way."

" Maybe you do," Veronica said," Besides Sara you talk about her."

" I care about her," Michael said," Millicent is a good friend. It's not easy finding a friend like that."

" Maybe Millicent reminds you of Sara," Lincoln said.

Michael sat back down. Millicent did remind him of Sara. She was like Sara in many ways, especially caring and easy on the eyes, but he was not in love with Millicent he was head over heels in love with Sara Tancredi.

It was several hours later when Michael arrived at the apartment. He looked down the hall to where Millicent lived. Michael went down the hall and knocked on the door. When it opened he looked right at Millicent.

" Michael," Millicent said.

" I hope it's not too late for you," Michael said," I wanted to apologize."

" For what?" Millicent asked," You didn't do anything wrong."

" I appreciate that," Michael said," When is your test?"

" This weekend," Millicent said," I am studying right now."

" Then I'm sorry I disturbed you," Michael said," I'll let you get back to it."

Michael began to walk away, but Millicent stopped him.

" I have been thinking about this and didn't know if I had the courage to ask," Millicent said," I was wondering if you would be interested in, well, having dinner with me sometime?"

" Millie," Michael said," You are very sweet, but I just got out of a bad relationship."

" Oh," Millicent asked," Okay, forget I asked."

" Goodnight," Michael said.

" Night," Millicent said.

Michael went back to his apartment and sat down. What he just said to Millicent was a bold faced lie, he now felt guilty.

" You're a great friend Millicent," Michael thought to himself," I don't want to lose that. I don't want to hurt you. Having you as a friend is what matters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was several days later, Millicent was studying more for her test. Passing the teaching exam was important to her. Millicent got distracted by a knock on the door. She got up and looked out and smiled.

" Hey Millie," she heard.

" Sara," Millicent said hugging her," Come in. When did you get home?"

" A few hours ago," Sara said," I am transferring back here. I am staying with my father for now. I see you're taking the teacher's test again."

" Yeah," Millicent said," It's one of my goals. Being a teacher's aide is great, but having my certificate would be better."

Sara sat down and remember when she met Millicent. It was at Fox River. Millicent was visiting her brother there and nearly had a nervious breakdown.

" I'll never forget how you helped me," Millicent said," You were only there a few months. I feel like I wouldn't be here without your help Sara."

Sara had to smile, since then she and Millicent had been good friends, and when Sara left Fox River and Chicago, Millicent was one of the few people who knew where she was going. Now Sara was back in Chicago when she knew she may end up running into Michael Scofield. Sara and Millicent talked for awhile longer. When Millicent heard a knock on the door she got up and looked out.

" It's only my neighbor down the hall," Millicent said to Sara.

Millicent opened the door to see Michael.

" Hey," Michael said, Millicent I.."

Michael then couldn't believe who he saw in there.

" Sara ?" Michael said.

" Michael ?" Sara said.

Millicent looked as surprised as they did.

" Do you two know each other?" Millicent asked.

" It's a long story," Sara said getting up," I have to go see my father."

Sara then left and Michael watched her go down the hall. Millicent looked at Michael.

" Do you want to explain it to me?" Millicent asked.

" Like Sara said," Michael told her," It's a long story. I'll see you."

Millicent watched as Michael went into his apartment. Millicent closed the door. Curiousity got to her. She forgot about her studying and turned on the computer. When the search engine came up she put in quotes the key words " Michael Scofield". Millicent couldn't believe her eyes and what she saw.

" Oh my goodness," Millicent said," That's how they know each other. Michael was at Fox River, but who is Lincoln Burrows?"

Millicent read on and it didn't ring a bell to her at first, but then she remembered. How could anyone forget a story like that?


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, Millicent stopped by Michael's apartment. She knew he didn't leave for work yet and she didn't have to be at the school that day. When Michael saw her, he didn't know what to say.

" May I come in?" Millicent asked.

Michael let Millicent come in.

" Last night I got the feeling you wanted to tell me something," Millicent said," But then the situation with Sara. You care to explain it?"

" No," Michael told her.

" Then explain this," Millicent said handing Michael the article.

Michael looked at it and shook his head.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Millicent asked.

" I am surprised you didn't already know about it," Michael told her," My brother was in prison for something he didn't do. He was scheduled to be executed. I had to save him."

" You could've just told me," Millicent said," I don't pay attention to the news that much. Besides it's in the past now."

Michael looked at her. Millicent was beautiful in her own way, but seeing Sara he knew what he felt for her back at Fox River was still there.

" Michael," Millicent said," Are you okay?"

" Don't you get it Millicent," Michael said," I'm an ex-con. I didn't want to scare you away."

Millicent blinked her eyes, in a way Michael was trying to protect her from something painful in the past.

" Millie," Michael said taking her hands in his," I didn't want to lose you. You're friendship means a lot to me."

" Is that why you turned down my dinner invitation?" Millicent asked.

" Yes," Michael said, " I did think about it and thought maybe we could go out as friends, but then I saw Sara."

" So it's Sara," Millicent said," I also read she was the doctor there at Fox River."

Michael said nothing, the truth was going to hurt and what he wanted to do was talk to Sara.

" I understand," Millicent said," You didn't need to be afraid to tell me. I would of understood. I have a confession to make. I met Sara at Fox River, my brother used to be there. He was released eventually, but spent two years there. It's hard to explain, he went back to his old ways and died in a car accident. That happened before I met you."

" I'm sorry," Michael said," Why didn't you tell me?"

" I didn't want to talk about it," Millicent said," It's too heartbreaking."

Michael let go of her hands.

" I have my brother back," Michael told her," I didn't like being in prison, but then again his lawyer didn't give up either."

" Veronica Donavon," Millicent said," I read that too, but she did have help herself."

Michael didn't want to be angry anymore.

": I have to go," Michael said," Work is calling."

" I'm sorry," Millicent said," I'm still here. If you need someone to talk to Michael. We are still friends."

Michael ended up placing a kiss on her, but then let go. The kiss surprised Millicent in more wys then one.

" I'm sorry," Michael said," I didn't mean to do that."

" Michael," Millicent said," Impulse. Does this have to do with Sara?"

" Do I have to talk about it?" Michael asked her.

" Not if you don't want to," Millicent answered.

Michael then hugged her.

" Come on," Michael said," Do you need a lift?"

" I'm going to the library," Millicent said," My test is in two days and I feel like I am going to fall apart."

" You will do fine," Michael said," I have faith in you. Do you have faith in yourself?"

Michael and Millicent went downstairs together, but then went their separate ways.

It was later that day, Sara was at the memorial hospital. Thoughts of Michael consumed her. Seeing Michael again made Sara think about what he was going to do and what he did. Michael was a part of her past, a part Sara couldn't escape from. Sara got a hold of Millicent and they were going to meet for lunch. Sara didn't notice Millicent come up.

" Sara," she heard.

Sara turned to see Millicent.

" Hey," Sara said.

" Are you okay?" Millicent asked," You look, I don't know, confused."

" It's nothing," Sara told her.  
" Is it Michael?" Millicent asked.

" I'd rather not talk about it," Sara told her.

Millicent shook her head.

" What?" Sara asked her.

" You and Michael," Millicent said," You think alike."

Sara and Millicent went to the coffee shop down the street.

" How long has Michael lived in that building?' Sara asked.

" I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Millicent asked.

" Humor me," Sara answered her.

" About eight months I guess," Millicent answered," Okay. So what's the history between you two?"

Sara didn't say a word after that and didn't even want to think about Michael, but she had to admit to herself she did. Sara and Millicent had a quiet lunch and then went on with their day. Sara knew that now, she would never forget Michael Scofield.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't mean to be a tease. I am working on it slowly. Sorry if it sucks.

Michael that night again went to go talk to Lincoln and Veronica. LJ was upstairs doing homework and Michael told Lincoln and Veronica about what he told to Millicent and seeing Sara.

" So now Millicent knows?" Lincoln asked.

" She took it well," Michael said," Millicent still wants to be friends."

Veronica happened to smile.

" What?" Michael asked looking at her.

" You like her," Veronica said," It's obvious. Besides Sara, Millicent is all you talk about. I'd like to meet her."

" I do like Millicent," Michael said," But I love Sara."

" You sure?" Lincoln asked," Love is a complicated thing."

Michael sat down.

" I told you I saw Sara," Michael said," Sara and Millicent are friends too. Turns out, before I was at Fox River, Millicent had a brother there. I don't know all the details. Millicent doesn't want to talk about it."

Michael then sat back and continued to think about Sara and wondered where she had been all this time. Maybe Millicent knew.

Millicent, meanwhile, was in her apartment, thinking about the kiss Michael gave her earlier. It didn't seem to mean a lot to Michael, but it did to her. Millicent closed her eyes, but then she heard a knock on the door. Millicent got up to look out and see Sara.

" Hi," Millicent said opening the door.

" May I come in?" Sara asked.

Millicent stepped aside as Sara came in. Millicent shut the door.

" I have to avoid Michael," Sara told her," In all ways."

" Sara," Millicent said," What is the big deal? Michael is gorgeous."

" Yeah he is," Sara admitted," But he lied to me so many times when he was at Fox River."

" And that makes you hate him?" Millicent asked.

" I don't hate him," Sara said," It's just the opposite."

Millicent sat down and so did Sara.

" I think you need to talk to him," Millicent said," Tell him how you feel."

" Millicent," Sara said," Be a friend and don't day a word to anyone, especially Michael. Please?"

" Okay," Millicent said," I won't. It's not like I have a chance with him."

Sara looked at her.

" Does Michael know how you feel?" Sara asked.

" No," Millicent answered," But I know how he feels. He tells me the friendship we have is important to him. It's important to me too."

Sara didn't know what to think or do. She left a few minutes later and hoped not to run into Michael, but she did.

" Sara," Michael said.

" Michael," Sara said going by him.

Michael stopped her.

" May we talk?" Michael asked her.

" I am not in the mood to talk," Sara said," Try talking to Millicent. I have to go."

" Will you at least have dinner with me?" Michael asked her.

" Why don't you ask Millicent," Sara said.

" Millicent had asked me," Michael told her.

Sara seemed surprised by what Michael just said.

" And you pushed her away?" Sara asked.

" I don't want to hurt her," Michael said," Millicent knows how I feel."

Sara shook her head.

" I will have to think about it," Sara said," I'll let you know, Michael. Millicent is a good friend. She is younger, but she is understandable and a good listener."

Sara then walked away and Michael went into his apartment and picked up the phone. It rang a few times before it was answered.

" Hello," he heard.

" Good night Millie," Michael said.

" Night Michael," Millicent said.

" Thanks for trying," Michael told her," With Sara."

" What are friends for?" Millicent asked.

Michael then hung up the phone and sat down. He was now more in love with Sara, then he thought he was.


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Saturday afternoon, Millicent was arriving home and happened to see Michael about to head out the door.

" Hey," Millicent said.

" You're home already?" Michael asked her.

" It's after noon," Millicent said," My test started at 8 a.m."

" I didn't realize it was that early," Michael said," When will you know the results?"

" In a few weeks," Millicent answered," Where are you going?"

" Do you have to know everything?" Michael asked her.

Millicent shook her head.

" I have to go," Michael said," There's someone waiting for me."

" Is it Sara?" Millicent asked.

Michael sort of smiled," You can be so annoying sometimes," he told her.

" Well excuse me," Millicent said," I won't bother you anymore."

Michael just watched as Millicent walked away and down the hallway. Millicent went to her apartment and sat down. Was she in love with Michael? Was it impossible to be just friends with him.

In the meantime, Michael went on and was going to meet Sara. It was the end of October and the weather was getting cooler. Michael managed to get Sara to meet him at the coffee shop. When Michael saw her he smiled. Sara was just as beautiful as the first day he met her at Fox River. Michael remembered the kiss they shared, but then things went downhill. Sara discovered what he was going to do, but then the unexpected happened and the evidence clearing Lincoln was discovered. Sara had left Fox River soon after that and Michael served a few more months.

" Michael," Sara said going up to him," Are you okay?"

" You are so beautiful," Michael blurted out," Sara, I'm sorry."

Sara motioned for Michael to sit down.

" I never wanted to hurt you or lie to you," Michael said," I'm sorry for that, but I had to save my brother."

" How is Lincoln?" Sara asked.

Michael had to smile again," Lincoln couldn't be happier," he said," He is with Veronica and his son LJ."

Sara smiled back slightly," I am glad to hear that," she said," I agreed to talk to you because Millicent convinced me to."

Michael sat back," Millicent is nosy," he said," But she is a dear friend. Millicent is one of my best friends."

" So why didn't you pursue her?" Sara asked.

" Sara," Michael said leaning closer, " For one, Millicent is 6 years younger then me, and I am not in love with her."

" But I think she loves you," Sara said, " So why..."

" I love you Sara," Michael said," I have since the first day I saw you. You have no idea how much I missed you."

" Michael," Sara said.

Michael didn't care where they were and he ended up placing a kiss on Sara, the same way he did back in the infirmary. Sara pulled away.

" Do you want to go somewhere else?" Michael asked.

" Like where?" Sara asked him.

" My place," Michael answered.

Sara shook her head, " Not now," she said," I have to think."

" I love you Sara," Michael said," I want nothing more then to be with you. Please. I have looked for you and I had no idea where you were."

" That's the way I wanted it," Sara told him," Michael, I had to get away."

" Did Millicent know?" Michael asked.

" Millicent was one of the few," Sara answered," And Millicent does not know may people."

" I know," Michael said," Don't forget I know her too."

Sara got up," Then why don't you give her a chance?" she asked," I can't right now."

Sara left, but then Michael got up and stopped her.

" Don't put up a wall between us Sara," Michael said," Be with me. Please."

Sara looked at him," I have to think about it," she said," Give me that time."

Michael watched as Sara walked away. He didn't know what Sara's decision will be, but he was hoping for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been several days and Michael has not talked to Sara and Millicent seemed to ignore him too. He came home from work to find Lincoln waiting for him.

" So what's going on?" Lincoln asked him.

" Nothing," Michael answered," So why say anything."

Michael then saw Millicent coming down the hallway.

" Good evening," Millicent said," Who do we have here?"

" This is my brother," Michael answered," All of the sudden you're talking to me again."

" I'm sorry," Millicent said," I was giving you your space. I told you I wouldn't bother you anymore Michael."

" You're not a bother," Michael told her," Again this in my brother."

Millicent looked at Lincoln.

" Lincoln," Lincoln said.

" Oh," Millicent said," Millicent Morgan. It's nice to meet you."

Lincoln and Millicent shook hands.

" You don't have to be afraid," Lincoln told her.

" I'm not," Millicent said," I have to go. I've got work to do."

Millicent went down the hall and into her apartment. Lincoln smiled.

" She's sweet," Lincoln said," So what's going on with Sara?"

Michael and Lincoln went into Michael's apartment.

" Sara and I haven't talked since that night at the coffee house," I can't talk to anyone."

" And Millicent?" Lincoln asked.

" Linc," Michael said going to the fridge," Millicent is young and I think I have seen her with someone lately."

A knock came to the door several minutes later. Michael looked out to see Millicent standing there.

" Millie," Michael said opening the door," What's wrong?"

" I need your advice," Millicent said," Is there anything wrong with me?"

" That depends," Michael told her," What are you referring to?"

" Oh never mind," Millicent said," Why would you care?"

Millicent went back to her apartment.

" What was that all about?" Lincoln asked.

" I have no clue," Michael answered," Maybe Millicent wanted help with something."

Millicent then came back down the hall.

" Hey," Michael said.

" I'm sorry," Millicent said," I don't mean to cause trouble."

Michael looked at her and the dress she was wearing.

" You look beautiful," Michael said," Where are you going?"

" Out," Millicent answered," It's someone I ran into when I was taking my test. I used to know him in high school."

Michael smiled at her.

" You want my advice," Michael told her," You look great."

Millicent smiled," I won't ask," she said," I hope things work out with you and Sara."

" Nosy little one," Michael said laughing.

Lincoln smiled too.

" I'll see you," Millicent said," I have to go."

Millicent went down the hall and saw Sara.

" Sara," Millicent said.

" Do you know if Michael is home?" Sara asked her.

" Yeah he is," Millicent answered," Michael is with his brother Lincoln. I'll see you later."

Sara didn't want to disturb Michael, but she needed to talk to him.

Lincoln was actually leaving when he saw Sara.

" Lincoln," Sara said," So good to see you."

" Good to see you too," Lincoln told her," Michael is inside."

Michael happened to hear and opened the door.

" Sara," Michael said.

" See you later," Lincoln said going down the hall.

Michael looked at Sara.

" Do you want to come in?" Michael asked her.

" I did come here to talk to you," Sara told him.

Sara came in and Michael stared at her.

" Michael," Sara said," This is not easy. I have thought about this. About what you said."

" I meant it," Michael said," Every single word."

" I know," Sara told him," I heard you."

Michael went up to her," Then will you be with me?" he asked.

" We need to take this slow," Sara told him," I don't want to rush it."

" Neither do I," Michael said," You want to do to dinner with me?"

Sara happened to smile," I'd love to," she said," But what is up with Millicent?"

" I don't know," Michael said," I think she has her own date."


	8. Chapter 8

Michael and Sara went to dinner and ended up seeing Millicent at the same restaurant. She was talking to with some guy and seemed happy.

" I guess you were right," Sara said," But who is that?"

" Does it matter?" Michael asked her," I'm not here to keep an eye on Millicent."

" You sure about that?" Sara asked," You do care about her?"

" Yes," Michael admitted," Not that Millicent needs it. She can take care of herself."

Millicent happened to see Sara and Michael come in. She looked their way and smiled. Michael happened to notice and waved.

" Hey," she heard," Who is that?"

" Me neighbor," Millicent answered," Joey you have nothing to worry about."

" I'm not worried," Joey said," He just looks familiar and it's good to see a smiling face."

Millicent smiled. She knew Joey Davenport in high school, she thought they would never cross paths again.

" You sure you're okay?" Joey asked her," What is it with them?"

" They are just two of my best friends," Millicent said," So why worry?"

It was several weeks later, Millicent had noticed how happy Michael was with Sara. She didn't ask him about it because it was none of her business. Millicent had someone herself and didn't want that to be ruined. It was later that day when Millicent got the results of her teacher's exam.

" Awesome," Millicent said," I passed."

Millicent wondered who she should tell first, she knew Michael would be happy for her, but she had no idea what was going on.

Inside his apartment Michael was with Sara, they had been together now for several weeks.

" I love having you here," Michael told her.

" I'm still trying to adjust," Sara told him," Thank you for being so patient. It's has not been easy."

Michael ended up placing a kiss on her, Sara accepted it loving the feeling she got when Michael kissed her. The kiss got more intense, then they heard a knock on the door.

" Maybe if we're really quiet," Michael said," Whoever it is will go away."

Sara laughed at continued on.

Outside Millicent continued to knock, but then stopped.

" Oh well," Millicent said," I'll tell him later."

Millicent walked away.

Back inside the apartment, the kiss got more intense. To Michael, the more intense it got, the better it got. Michael didn't want the moment to end. He has waited for that moment, he has waited for Sara. Sara then stopped.

" Why stop?" Michael asked her.

" because I still don't feel right," Sara answered," I can't help but think on how you lied to me."

" Sara," Michael said," I can tell you I'm sorry for the rest of my life, but I can't change it."

" I know," Sara said," But still."

Michael didn't want to pressure her. Not matter what Sara was important to him, the last thing he wanted to lose.

" Do you understand?" Sara asked," I just can't do this right now."

" I understand," Michael told her," I wonder if it was Millicent at the door."

" You could go check," Sara told him.

Michael and Sara got up and out the door to see Millicent.

" Millicent," Michael said," Where are you off to?"

" To celebrate," Millicent said," Look."

Michael looked at the paper and smiled.

" You passed," Michael said.

" Yes," Millicent said," I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I wanted to tell you. I had to admit I was afraid I didn't."

" That's great news," Sara told her," And you didn't interrupt anything."

" Sara and I just were," Michael began to say.

" I don't need to know," Millicent said," It's none of my business. I have to go meet someone."

" Who?" Sara asked.

Millicent walked away, but then stopped," Maybe someday I will tell you," she said," Bye for now."

Millicent continued on and Michael and Sara watched her.

" I'm happy for her," Sara said," In two ways, her test and that she found someone."

Michael wrapped his arms around Sara.

" What?" Sara asked.

" Millicent is such a good friend," Michael said," Friends are not easy to find."

Sara smiled," Millicent is a good friend," she admitted," But who is she with?"

Michael just placed another kiss on Sara. Sara laid into it and it led them back into the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry if this chapter is short.

The kiss between Michael and Sara picked up in intensity. Michael didn't want it to end. They ended up back on the sofa and Michael pulled Sara closer to him. Sara reacted to the kiss and Michael loved feeling her in his arms. Sara then stopped.

" I thought we agreed we needed to take this slowly?" Sara asked him.

" If it feels right," Michael told her," Then why stop?"

" because it feels too good," Sara told him," Don't you think we should go celebrate with Millicent?"

Michael smiled and again pulled Sara to him, for she had pulled away from him.

" There will be other times when we can celebrate with Millicent," Michael said," Right now I am enjoying this time alone with you. Millicent understands, she has been a good friend for a long time, even though she only recently discovered I was in prison. Millicent is still there."

" So is this what you want Michael?" Sara asked.

" More then you know," Michael answered her with a smile.

Sara ended up getting up, but Michael pulled her back down.

" Don't pull away from me," Michael said.

" Slow down," Sara told him," It's still too soon. Just hold me in your arms."

Michael did that and was just as happy.

" The feel of your arms is good," Sara told him," This is great."

Sara closed her eyes and it was a few minutes later that Michael realized that Sara fell asleep. Michael smiled and pushed hair away from her eyes.

" I love you Sara," Michael whispered," And I always will, with all my heart and soul."

Michael held unto Sara tightly and closed his own eyes. He didn't expect to fall asleep, but did.

In the back of his mind, Michael had everything he needed. His brother was alive and free. He had a good friend in Millicent and last he had Sara, the woman he loved more then anything in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a short chapter and the end of the story.

It was several hours later, Sara woke up on the sofa and looked around. Sara was in Michael's apartment. She looked down on him and smiled. He was sound asleep with one hand tucked behind his head. They ended up falling asleep and it was still an incredible feeling. Sara slightly moved and Michael woke up.

" Hey sleepyhead," Sara said," That was nice. We could of done more, but instead we just fall asleep."

Michael had to smile. For as long as he could remember he dreamed of holding Sara in his arms.

" It was," Michael said," Just holding you in my arms is satisfaction enough for now."

Sara sat up and so did Michael.

" What's wrong?" Michael asked her.

" Nothing," Sara said," What time is it?"

Michael looked at his watch.

" Almost nine," Michael said," Why?"

" I'm hungry," Sara said," Are you?"

Michael got up and then helped Sara up as well.

" Now that you mention it," Michael said," I am. We could go get something to eat?"

Sara just looked up at him and grinned at him and they went out the door and saw Millicent, who had her own grin on her face.

" Well good evening," Millicent said," You look so..well. Happy."

Michael didn't say a word and hugged her.

" You look happy too," Michael told her," Care to come along? We do need to celebrate your accomplishment."

Millicent shook her head," Some other time," she said," I've had enough for tonight. Joey took me out to dinner to celebrate and it's the most fun I've had in years."

Sara just smiled again," Who's Joey?", she asked.

Millicent didn't say a word.

" I guess I will tell you another time," Millicent said," He's just one of the greatest guys I have ever known."

Michael again hugged her," Thank you," he told her.

" For what?" Millicent asked.

" Being a friend," Michael said," Good friends are not easy to find and keep."

Millicent just shook her head," You're welcome," she said," Even though I am sorry for interfering. Your love life is none of my business. I just wanted you to be happy."

" I am happy," Michael told her," And you are not a bother."

Millicent then yawned," I guess I will see you around," she said," Have a good night."

Millicent then went into her apartment.

" Millicent is a good friend," Sara said," I trust her completely."

" But she is right about one thing," Michael said," I am happy with you Sara."

" I'm glad you are," Sara said," Now can we go eat."

Michael and Sara left the apartment and enjoyed a nice quiet dinner. The best times were yet to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Michael and Sara had a quiet dinner and Michael took Sara back home.

" That was nice," Sara said," Quiet and nice."

Michael couldn't help but smile. Sara was the one he had been looking for and now she was right there in his arms. It wasn't in his original plan to fall in love with Sara Tancredi it just happened that way. Sara looked at him.

" What are you thinking about?" Sara asked.

" How beautiful you look right now," Michael admitted," And how sorry I am for lying to you so many times. I won't forgive myself for that."

" I forgive you," Sara said," And I guess we have to thank Millicent."

" For what?" Michael asked.

" Sticking her nose where it didn't belong," Sara said," But Millicent is right. I am right where I belong."

Michael didn't let Sara continue and kissed her. Sara didn't let up and added to it.

" Are you going to open the door?" Michael asked her.

Sara stopped at looked at him.

" Didn't we agree to take this slow?" Sara asked him," I don't want to rush this."

Michael tightened his grip around her.

" Michael," Sara said.

" Sara," Michael said," I meant every word I said. "

" I don't doubt it," Sara said opening the door," Tonight proved it."

Sara sat down and so did Michael.

" What are you staring at?" Sara asked.

" You are beautiful," Michael said," I love you Sara."

Sara didn't know what to say, what Michael just said shocked her.

Michael sat back.

" Michael," Sara said," I don't know what to say."

" You don't have to say anything," Michael told her," You don't have to do anything."

Sara sat back and so did Michael.

" I think you should go," Sara said," Please."

Michael didn't want to leave. He wanted to wake up next to Sara.

" I don't want to leave," Michael said," Sara."

Michael did what he thought he needed to do to get Sara to change her mind. He placed another kiss on her and Sara couldn't let go. The more intense the kiss got the furthur it went and it didn't end. Sara didn't expect it to happen so fast, but she couldn't stop it either.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am not good at writing love scenes.

The intensity was not about to be let up. Michael had Sara where he wanted her.

" Wait," Sara said," This is happening way too fast. We need to slow down."

Michael looked at her and didn't know what to say.

" You're not mad are you Michael?" Sara asked.

" Why would I be?" Michael asked her.

" I know you were into that kiss," Sara told him," I feel it too."

Michael then kissed Sara again.

" Then why stop?" Michael asked her.

Sara sat up," I didn't expect to see you again," she told him," I remember all the lies and the deception and the pain you caused me."

" I guess I can keep telling you how sorry I am for that," Michael told her," I will never forgive myself for hurting you Sara."

Sara felt tears in her eyes and didn't know what to think. She also remembered what Michael said to her.

" Sara," Michael said," I meant what I said. I love you."

" I also thought about Millicent," Sara said," I wondered why you didn't pursue her."

Michael put a hand on Sara's cheek.

" Millicent is young," Michael told her," But a great friend. I trust her."

" I trust her as well," Sara said," I want to trust you."

" You can," Michael told her," And you were into that kiss too."

Sara had to smile, she did and she had to admit on how attractive Michael still was.

" I still think we need to take this slow," Sara told him," You go at something too fast and it doesn't work."

" I understand," Michael said," Maybe I should leave."

Michael got up, but Sara stopped him.

" I don't feel like being alone though," Sara admitted," Hold me a while longer."

Michael then sat back down and just held Sara in his arms and placed another kiss on her. Sara accepted it again and Michael deepened it getting moans from Sara. Michael moved his hands up and down Sara's body and placed kisses on her neck.

" Michael," Sara said," This does feel good."

" Then don't tell me to stop," Michael told her," It's what we both want. I love you Sara, with all my heart."

Sara then did let the tears she was holding back fall.

" I'm sorry," Michael said," I didn't mean to make you cry."

" It's not that," Sara said," I love you too. It took a good friend to help us realize that."

" Millicent," Michael said.

" Don't be mad at her," Sara said," She's been like a sister to me."

" I don't want to talk about Millicent," Sara said," I am happy for her, but we can talk about Millicent another time."

Sara then got up and so did Michael. Sara went into the bedroom and Michael followed her.

" We have to be careful," Sara said," You know what I mean."

" I know what you mean," Michael said wrapping his arms around her," You don't have to be afraid of me anymore Sara."

" I was," Sara said," I love you too. I didn't know what I was feeling. Or maybe I was afraid to feel that way."

" I will never hurt you again," Michael told her," I promise you Sara."

Michael then again placed a kiss on Sara and was as gentle as possible. Sara didn't let go of that moment. It was a moment they had been waiting for. They ended up on the bed moving slowly at first, but then picked up the pace with every passing moment. Michael and Sara made love for the next several hours.

Laying there later, Sara looked at Michael as he slept.

" I do love you Michael," Sara whispered," I forgive you and I am not afraid anymore."

Sara then laid her head back down and went to sleep. Michael happened to smile, for he heard every word Sara just said.


End file.
